She Will Be Loved
by MidnightDreamer06
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love but circumstances beyond their control force them apart and her into the arms of Harry, her husband. They continue to be together but there's one problem, Hermione's pregnant twice and any one of them could be the father!
1. In the morning

**She Will Be Loved**

A/N: Ok, it's my first story. I'm kinda excited. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Beloved**

The rhythmic slapping of their flesh echoed off of the bedroom walls. Groans, heavy breathing and the sweet smell of sex filled the ambience of the room.

"Draco" she moaned. "Ah – ah – ah. Oh god. Yes." Draco's shoulder length hair was tossed around his face with every thrust. He threw his golden blonde locks back as he fell on his back and she mounted him, pulling herself close to him. She then began to gyrate.

"Uh, Love" Draco groaned. She straightened up and moved faster. 'Oh god, she is so good' thought Draco to himself. Just then his toes curled and he expelled himself in to her. She climaxed as well. Draco closed his eyes and felt her fall next to him. He snuggled close to her and fell asleep.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The sun shone brightly as he looked out of a nearby window. His eyes drifted to the vision of everything he lived for. Her flawless skin stretched from her head to her toes. His hand ran down her naked back and the curve in her side before he brought it back up to her hair. Her long curly brown strands of hair fell over her face.

He brushed them softly away from her face as his other hand dwindled with the longer, fuller curls that were draped cross her back as she laid on her stomach. He again looked out of the window. A few seconds later, her eyes drifted from the window to her face. She was awake. Her caramel and chocolate eyes shone as they stared up at them lovingly. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. She had just shifted onto her side running her fingers over his chest.

"I have to go" said Draco softly. "I know" she replied "Why must we do this?"

Draco had slowly crawled out of bed and said a spell to put his clothes on. "I know you hate it love" said Draco thoughtfully as he sat back on the bed and she sat up pulling her sheets over her naked breasts. He leaned over until he reached her lips and gently kissed her.

She loved him so much she did not want to let him go so she pulled him closer to her practically begging for more.

"No love, I must leave" said Draco with all of his will power. He held her face in his hands and kissed her quickly while sweeping out of the room with determined spirits.

"My love, my beloved Hermione, one day I swear to you we will be able to freely love each other and my father will have no say" he told himself. There was a small pop of apparition and he was gone.

A/N: This first chapter was really short so I'm putting up two. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Remember, be kind but honest. It's my first story!!!


	2. Make believeone month later

Make Believe

"Are you sure" asked Draco as he looked down at Hermione.

"Yes. I'm positive" said Hermione before breaking into tears.

Draco held her close to him, and her salty tears damped his shirt. "Shhhhhhh" He said, "Its ok. Its going to be ok.". Hermione calmed down and rubbed her hands over herred face.

"But what will I tell….." she began then trailed off.

"Harry" Draco finished. He sighed.

"What am I going to do about Harry" sniffled Hermione.

Draco let out a long sigh. His hard chest expanding and contracting while Hermione's head rested on it. He was deep in thought.

"Don't say anything. Just make him believe." Draco said after hard contemplation.

"But what will he say when I have the baby. When it doesn't look like him?" said Hermione worried.

"Hermione, I'm home. Where are you?" Harry called out from downstairs.

"We'll worry about that later. Just make him believe", said Draco looking into Hermione's eyes then leaning in to kiss Hermione. His lips were about to touch his when he disappeared with a small pop. Harry had entered.

"Hello Darling. I was calling to you. Didn't you hear me?" he said as a smile spread across his handsome bronze face.

"No, I'm sorry" said Hermione her face showing no signs of crying.

"Don't be" said Harry as he took Hermione into his arms and kissed her the way he felt about her. His hands traveled all over her body, removing her clothes. Hermione's hands returning the favor. Harry's body was immaculate. He had the body of a god. Harry's hands were feeling into her crevices as he laid her onto the bed. Harry kissed Hermione again then entered her. He was on cloud nine. Hermione had forgotten how good Harry was in the sack. She closed her eyes and enjoyed all Harry had to offer.

About an hour later Harry and Hermione lay next tot each other. Harry fell asleep in a few moments and Hermione lay there thinking.

"There, I made him believe. Now for myself"

A/N: Hey guys I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it took so long (for disclosed reasons). Any way I promise this won't ever happen again(at least I hope so). I hope you like. Plz review tell what u think should happen.

By Thursday I promise you, I will post Chapter three! (only if you review)


	3. The Acceptance

Chapter 3

The Acceptance

It was a beautiful morning and the bright sun shone through the curtains in the bedroom. It stretched across the room and over the bed to a sleeping couple.

"Marry me?" said Harry as he sat straight up to look Hermione squarely in the face.

Hermione wiped sleep from her eyes then stared at him, completely stunned. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, Harry" she said after she realized what he was saying. There was silence as Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I...I d-don't know."

"Fine" said Harry quickly as he reached over to the night stand, opened the drawer and pulled out a box. "Just think about it but please accept this" he said as he opened the box and exposed a gold chain with a 10 carat diamond butterfly charm hanging on it. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry put the expensive necklace around her neck.

She was so confused she didn't know what to say to him. Harry was a bit happy because she was in awe of the necklace. He leaned back and looked at the necklace as it hung between her bare breasts. He couldn't help but kiss her. She was so beautiful and soon if he could convince her to say yes, she would be all his.

Later that day Hermione met with Draco to tell him about the events of earlier.

"Did you give him an answer already?" asked Draco as he paced across the small room.

"Yeah", said Hermione her eyes following him as he paced. "I told him I don't know, I wasn't sure what to say".

"Oh" said Draco as he walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her belly and rested his head on it. Hermione leaned forward and holds Draco's head in her hand. Her necklace fell out of her blouse and dangled in front of Draco's eyes. Draco blinked twice and said coldly. "What is this, another gift from the famous Potter?" Hermione yanked the necklace and placed it in her top. She was supposed to take it off but she forgot.

She looked to the ground and answered "Yes"

"Oh, I see, but you never wear anything I give you" said Draco, his temper rising.

"I love everything you give me" Hermione pleaded.

"But you still wear his gifts" said Draco now shouting at Hermione (which he never did). Draco then turned his back to her and said, "Why don't you go be with your Precious Mr. Potter.

Hermione stood there taken aback for a moment and then retorted "Fine. I'm glad you feel that way". She disappeared with a crack and reappeared in the dining room of she and Harry's home.

"Harry?" she called. Harry popped in at her side.

"Yes Darling" he said as He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder.

She turned around and faced Harry, who in turn, held her close to him. He began to hum a melody he had made up for her back in their sixth year.

"Yes" said Hermione.

Harry leaned back to look into her eyes with a confused expression written on his face.

"Yes, I want to marry you"

"Yeah?" asked Harry happily.

"Yeah" Hermione answered in a giggle.

Harry lifted Hermione off of her feet and spun her around but quickly put her down and held her close. "Oh Hermione" he said "I've waited for so long to hear those words". Harry kissed her long and sweet.

The two walked into the living room and cuddled on the couch. Hermione looked into Harry's face and said calmly "I'm pregnant"

"Really" said Harry his heart considerably lighter. Hermione nodded. Harry hugged Hermione tightly but quickly let her go. He couldn't believe it. Having his baby. It was at that moment he realized how much he loved her. It scared him but he didn't care, she was going to marry him and they would soon start a family together. The two went into their bedroom and fell asleep. Both of their hearts, filled to the brim with exuberance.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 4-

An unexpected meeting

It had been nearly 7 months and Hermione and Draco had had no contact. Hermione was cranky as ever. "Damn it" she said as she desperately tried to put on her shoes. Harry had walked in.

"Let me help you with that" he said and trotted over and put on a matching pair of shoes. Harry was so patient and extra helpful at this time. He put up Hermione's irritability and was always thereto help her. He got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Thanks" she said.

Harry smiled and said "Ready to go".

"Sure" she replied. She and Harry then disappeared with a crack and a pop. They appeared near the familiar phone booth the lead to the Ministry of Magic. They entered the elevator and rode it to the main floor. When the doors opened they were greeted by Ron who had been waiting for them. He hugged them and said "Hey mates. I haven't seen you in a long time".

"Yeah, I know", grinned Harry.

"So, how are things"? Hermione asked Ron smiling.

"Great, just great," said Ron turning to Hermione "Lavender and I are great"

They talked for a few more minutes. Just then they heard a man on the intercom say "Head auror Ronald Weasley, could you please report to the board room".

Ron looked at them in a form of shock then loosened it then casually said "Be right back".

Harry and Hermione watched Ron walk down the hall and exit through a large wooden door. A few seconds after Ron walked through the door Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked out. "Oh great, What are they up to now?" gnarled Harry. "Act cool" said Hermione frantically fixing her maternity dress.

Draco's eyes looked around the room then froze as he noticed Hermione. He had wondered why she never contacted him and he knew he was too ashamed to talk to her. The distance between Harry and Hermione and Draco and Lucius was inevitable. Lucius noticed them and walked right up to them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said as he eyed Hermione's bulging belly.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione as if guarding her and said "None of your damn business".

Lucius chuckled and replied advancing on Harry who did not budge, "Another snooty Potter, Merlin knows we don't need another".

Harry was silent, his blood boiling. Hermione was intently staring at the floor then Draco. Her stomach was throbbing horribly then subsiding.

"AH", Hermione gasped eventually as she fell to the floor.

"Hermione" said Draco softly forwarding towards her but froze when Harry fell next to her holding her. Lucius eyes burnt through Draco's skull. Draco turned around and looked at his father. He was looking at him suspiciously now. Draco swept away. He knew his father suspected something now for sure.

"Hermione, are you ok? Are you in labor? Um, oh God. Help" said Harry as Lucius went after Draco.

Hermione's body went limp and she lost consciousness.

A/N: Sorry I didn't a/n my last chapter I forgot ( I don't know how) but anyway. This chapter was crappie but I don't care, I love it (go figure). LOL! Merry belated Christmas (if there is such a thing) to all my reviewers. Thanks and I hope that you are enjoying my story as much as I do when I write it. Please review. Thanks!

Midnight Dreamer 06,

Thugettes 06 KRU


	5. You're Finished

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

A/N: lol! I have just recently realized what a disclaimer was for! Lol! Anyway back to the now! Thankz to everybody who reviewed my story especially **_anya vannex_**!(sarcastically) You told me to go f myself, maybe I'll put it on my To do list! I'll put it right after caring what you think. And I LOVE how you referred to me as asshole considering that you probably have something jammed up yours. Thanks a bundle anya!!!! Any way on the for real note thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't say thanks enough! So before I go on any more Here's Chapter 5!!!!

Chapter 5- You're Finished

"AAAAAH" screamed Hermione who was red in the face from pushing. She dropped back onto the bed in the delivery room of St. Mungo's. "OK, one more push," said the Healer.

"I can't…" panted Hermione.

"Yes you can Mrs. Potter one more, big one"

"I CAAAAAAH" screamed Hermione as she gave with all she had, one last push.

When relief came Hermione could feel a massive wave of tiredness splash down over her. Although the room was buzzing with noise, she had become deaf to the sound. Her eyes began to fall like dead weights. Before her eyes closed fully she saw the doctor hold up a baby with an unmistakable head of blonde hair. With that, Hermione's last drop of energy left her and her eyes fell.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy's mansion an uneasy Draco Malfoy crept quietly down the hall to the bathroom. He was barely making any sound. He did not want to alert anybody especially, his father. His father hadn't been able to speak to him privately since the incident earlier that day at the Ministry.

He was almost there, the bathroom was in sight. A few more feet, just a few more feet. He was nearly there with his hand outstretched when he heard his fathers icy voice say from behind him "Draco, A word please" Draco winced at the sound of his voice and replied,

"But father I have to..."

"NOW" Lucius said raising his voice.

Draco followed his father to the Library in silence. Lucius sat in an overly large, well polished wooden chair at the end of a long table, his long cornflower hair resting against its velvet cushions. Draco took a seat at the opposite end of the table in a smaller yet similar chair. There was silence for a minute before Lucius said simply, noticing Draco's nervousness "What are you hiding?"

"Father, I am hiding nothing" Draco said not making eye contact with his father.

"I don't think you heard me so I will repeat it again. What…are…you...hiding?"

"Nothing" said Draco more confidently managing to look at his fathers chin.

Lucius rapped his knuckles against the table and Draco felt hairs on his neck raise. Lucius adjusted himself in his chair and said "Fine" Draco's heart beat gradually slowed back down to normal.

"Did you see that filthy mudblood Potter's impregnated? Honestly Potter could have done better than that nasty breed " Lucius spat.

"Don't talk about her like that" Draco said quietly but Lucius heard him.

Lucius was eyeing Draco intently. Draco said nothing further. Lucius wanted to know the reason for Draco's peculiar actions toward the mudblood. He always knew how to push Draco's buttons to get what he wanted from him. So Lucius continued.

"I beg you pardon? What else can I say about the dirty little whoring wench?" Lucius snarled.

"Stop it don't talk about her like that", shouted Draco rising to his feet.

Lucius laughed and said "I see we've fallen for a mudblood."

Draco heart beat quickly but this time not because he was scared, but because he was angry. His face burnt with fury.

"What are we going to do about it" said Lucius noticing Draco's fury.

Draco kicked over his chair with one swift backward kick and stormed out of the library, Lucius at his heels.

Draco was nearing the front doors when Lucius called out from behind him. "If you leave, you will have nothing, no one, nobody"

Draco slowed down and turned around to face is father and said "I will never be as bad as staying here in this hell hole another second longer"

Lucius proceeded saying his frosty blue eyes tearing into Draco's screaming grey ones, " Walk out that door and you'll be penniless, You'll be through… finished"

For a split second Draco was going to heed his fathers words but he couldn't stay there any longer. In a quick motion Draco swung open the large door and trotted out into the murky night. Lucius cursing devilishly at him.

A/N: So another chapters up! Hope you like! If you do please review and if you don't do so anyway! Tell me what you would like to see happen next. I could use a little help.

To my readers I'm sorry but I will not be updating until after January 22, 2005. I have to study for my SAT'S. Until then…please review!

Lata,

Midnight Dreamer 06

bogo KRU


	6. A long awaited reunion

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating when I said I would. SAT's drained me and left me with writers block. Thanks to my reviewers. Hope you like this chapter. Although it doesn't answer any of your questions. I promise it links to the next chapter and, that chapter will answer all of your questions. Well anyway here is chapter 6! Enjoy!

Chapter 6-A long awaited reunion

"Dada" said cute two year old Azalea as she looked down at the copy of the Quibbler on the lamp table.

"Come on Zalee" said Hermione. Azalea walked over to Hermione and said again

"Dada".

"I know you miss him but, He'll be home next week ok" said Hermione calmly but Azalea was not listening. Instead she pointed to a nearby newspaper.

"Dada" she said.

Hermione walked over to where Azalea had pointed and looked down at the paper. A Rugged Draco Malfoy stared up at her. Her eyes then gazed at the headline that read "MISSING MALFOY".

It had been two and a half years since Hermione and Draco had spoken to or seen each other. Hermione fell asleep every night thinking about him.

She wondered what happened to him and now this. Missing?

"No" she said stunned "Dada is not here".

Something was wrong. She knew it. She took Azalea up to the baby room got her dressed and took her to her parents house.

After she left her parents house she apparated into the familiar basement of the cabin she would often meet Draco before she married Harry.

"Draco" she said loudly.

Something moved behind her she spun around wand at the ready. She watched Draco's tall rugged frame emerge out a nearby room. His five o'clock shadow was clearly visible his hair was extremely untidy and his eyes were sleepless but now they were filled with shock. What was she doing here? The two stared at the other for a moment or two until Hermione threw a copy of the newspaper to him. Draco caught it, examined it, and then threw it to the floor.

"Glad to see it interests you" said Hermione coolly.

Draco was silent he just stared at her.

"Well I see you threw that paper aside like you did your own child" said Hermione her voice rising.

Draco still did not speak he just stared. Hermione stepped closer to him and said

"You ass hole it has been two and a half years and you never asked about your child."

"I hate you" screamed Hermione while beating repeatedly on Draco's chest crying. "I hate you. Did you ever once think about me? No, not once"

Suddenly Draco rushed her into a wall and kissed her so passionately it was impossible to resist. His mouth blanketed hers and his hands held her so close to him her body was losing its strength. Between breaths he said "Everyday……..Every hour…..Every minute…Every second of every day…..I thought about you. I only live because of you …and our child".

Hermione pulled away looking at Draco and breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be near you to be near her" said Draco.

Hermione was puzzled. She didn't know if to slap him off of her (if it were possible because Draco was so strong) or continue because she missed him so much. Hermione pulled him back and kissed him again. Draco lifted Hermione's small frame up off of the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco wanted her so badly he couldn't stop himself.

He slid her knickers to the side and slowly guided himself into her richness. In and out he went faster and faster with every thrust. Hermione's back was becoming heated. "Oh gods" she breathed into his ear which made him grow harder. Draco was grunting. He then leaned his head onto her shoulder shoving himself deeper into her. Hermione wanted to scream but pulled Draco's head back and kissed him instead. Draco rammed into her one last time enjoying her feel fully taking he and Hermione over the edge. Hermione bit into Draco's bottom lip as she felt her muscles contract around Draco. The pain felt so good to Draco.

After they caught their breath, Draco slid slowly out of Hermione and lifted Hermione to the couch and laid next to her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Draco said "I want to see her"

Hermione sat up quickly and said "Wait, I won't allow you to just barge right into her life after two years. What am I supposed to tell her?"

Draco sighed and said taking Hermione's face into his hand "Nothing. I just want to see her, what she looks like? Does she look like me?"

Hermione hesitated then smiled and said "Alright, I'll bring her tomorrow around twelve".

Draco smiled. Looking around at the messy cabin she said jokingly "Clean this place and yourself up". She then apparated from under him got dressed and popped out of the room.

She reappeared at the bedside of Azalea. She looked down at her as she ran a finger over her shimmering blonde hair. Azalea shuffled then settled, her chest softly rising then falling.

Hermione began to sing. "(to the tune or 'Rock-a-bye-baby') Sleep little baby, bundle of joy. For tomorrow you'll meet Daddy Malfoy. But if Daddy Potter ever finds out , Mommy will be over and done with and out." Hermione then rested her exhausted head on the side of the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

A/N: So, that's another chapter. Please review. Thanks. I'm going to try and update soon. How you review is how fast another chapter will come. Thanks again to my reviewers. What you think is greatly appreciated.

Midnight Dreamer 06

It's wicked but I love it

BOGO


	7. Father and Daughter Broken ties

A/N: Hey thank you for the reviews. They were great. I sorta went way out there with this chapter! Draco crying! Well anyway you'll have to read to find out but anyway here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7-Father and Daughter/ Broken Ties

Draco frantically flew things across the room. It was nearly twelve o'clock. They would soon be there. He had flown the last item across the room when in the littlest crack Hermione appeared. She was glowing. Her hair was pulled neatly to the side of her head and fastened by a flower clip. She wore a short, strapless baby yellow dress. She smiled at the site of Draco. The dimly lit room was then sprinkled with light. He smiled back and walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her but she resisted and said "Not in front of her".

Draco's eyes looked down for the first time. His eyes met their only match, ever. It was like looking down at the younger female version of himself. His eyes ran down her beautiful face and at her slightly darker blonde hair then back to her eyes. His heart was pounding quickly.

"She has your eyes" whispered Hermione into Draco's ears.

He was dumbstruck by this tiny little girl. He was trying to permanently etch this moment into his memory. He never wanted to forget it. He knelt down and was face to face with Azalea. He smiled broadly and said "Hi"

Azalea's smile echoed his. She leaned forward and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Draco froze for a moment then hugged her back. When they broke apart Azalea looked at him and ran a finger over his eyes and then her own. She ran her fingers through Draco's considerably long, straight shoulder length hair then wrapped her fingers around her shining pigtail. Hermione watched the scene amazed. Father and daughter together finally her heart rested.

"Ok, Zalee go and play. Let mommy and the nice sir talk" Azalea looked up at her mother and grinned.

"Semlber petit" said Hermione and toys were conjured into a pile in a corner of the room. Azalea ran to the toys immediately and began to play. Draco and Hermione sat on the couch. Everything was silent for the count of 6 the Draco said "What's her name?"

"Azalea" said Hermione

"Azalea that beautiful" said Draco his eyes drifted from Hermione to Azalea "Azalea what"

"Azalea Tee'A ….." Hermione began then paused.

"Potter" Draco sighed. He was a little angry but there was no other way Hermione was married to Harry and he would never be able to have her again.

"Sorry" apologized Hermione softly.

Draco looked up at her and kissed her.

"We mustn't" Hermione breathed, her face reddening.

"I'm not sure we should do this anymore"

Draco looked at her confused and said "But"

"But nothing Draco. I'm married to Harry and I can't keep doing this to Harry even though…" said Hermione.

"Even though what?" said Draco as he looked at Hermione who had began to cry. "Even though what Mione?" he said louder not wanting to believe what she was saying. He did not want to loose her. He would die without her.

"Even though I still love you" Hermione said loudly over Draco. She didn't want to stop being with Draco. She loved him so much but, this was wrong and she had to do it.

"I must go" said Hermione "Harry sent an owl saying he'll be home today"

"But how will I see her" Draco asked beginning to feel water fill in his eyes.

Hermione inhaled deeply and said "I'll find a way. I'll be in touch"

She stood up and called Azalea who came. Hermione lifted her onto her hip.

"Say bye Zalee" Hermione said to Azalea.

Draco waved weakly.

"Bye dada" she said. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks and Hermione and Azalea disappeared with a pop.

Once they were gone Draco laid back on his back on the couch, his teary eyes on the ceiling. He saw her smiling face swirling around. He wanted so bad to reach out and to catch and to keep it there with him forever but unfortunately he couldn't do this. She was gone.

A/N: I know! I know! No Harry! Next chapter I promise. If you're ever bored check out my other story Sweetest Goodbye and, if you're not bored check out my story Sweetest Goodbye. Thanks in advance. Review please. I'll update faster only if you review .


	8. Not Just A Day at the Beach

A/N: Hi! Sup everyone? Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. If you read this chapter you can see why. It's a little surprise for all my reviewers who told me to…….(And the only way for you to figure out what it is, is to read this chapter and the authors note at the bottom. DO NOT SKIP THERE YOU WIL RUIN IT.)Thanks to all my reviews. I loved all of them. This chapter it filled with Harry and just a little of Draco. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I present to you Chapter eight! (Yay)

Chapter 8-Not Just A Day at the Beach

The sun shone brightly over Coral Beaches seemingly endless sand and crystal waters.

"Look Mommy" giggled Azalea as she ran away from a crashing wave.

"Careful" said Hermione smiling at her daughter.

Harry, who was lying next to Hermione, propped up on his elbows mimicking her position. He rested his head in his hand and watched her intently. His eyes rose up her body, from her slightly sandy toes and legs, over her shapely hips and the curve in her side and her shoulders and settled on her face.

Sun rays danced in her eyes as she smiled. Stray curls fell lightly across her face. Just then a wind blew and Hermione closed her eyes savoring the coolness. Harry felt his stomach flop. He couldn't believe that after all these years she was still with him. She put up with him going away for long periods of time to play quidditch. It was then that he realized how rare and special she was. He was so lucky to have her all to himself.

She took care of Azalea without a grumble and for that he deeply admired her even more than he had before.Leaning forward, heplaced his lips on Hermione's. Her eyes popped open then closed again as Harry deepened the kiss. His hand traveled down her shoulders and over the curve in her side. Before Harry's hand could get close enough to her arse Hermione giggled

"Harry. Stop it"

"I'm sorry love, but you're just so damn gorgeous and right now, I'm resisting the urge to shag you right here. I could careless who sees" Harry said to Hermione before giving her a quick kiss then laying back running his hand over his lower stomach. He was trying to slow the flow of blood, now rushing in that direction.

Just then Azalea came running over with her shovel and pail.

"Play with me daddy"

Harry sat up and said "Okay darling".

He and Azalea started immediately building their castle. Hermione watched Harry run to and from the water, filling the tiny pail for their castle. After about half an hour Harry said aloud "Done" and **h**e and Azalea stepped back to view their masterpiece. It was a small replica of the pail covered in seaweed and shells.

"It's beautiful" said Hermione getting up and walking over to where the_ir_ masterpiece lay. Harry immediately took Hermione's hand in his

"Anybody hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Me,me,me,me,me" said Azalea waving her arm in the air.

"Go on now and rinse some of that sand off of you" said Harry turning her around and lightly tapping her on the bottom. Azalea raced off to the water and Harry and Hermione headed back to the blanket.

Hermione knelt down next to the food basket and began unpacking its contents. Harry plopped next to her his eyes fixated on Azalea.

"What?" asked Hermione noticing Harry'sdeep concentration.

"Nothing. It's just that Zalee's hair is so light and I know you said it would darken as she got older but it's not. It kind of reminds me of someone…" Harry said then trailed off back into thought.

Hermione was frozen but quickly answered saying "My grandmother had the exact same hair color. Maybe it skipped a generation or two." Harry nodded.

"Still reminds me of …it's at the tip of my tongue" said Harry.

_"_Please don't say his name. Please don't say his name" repeated Hermione in her head as she closed her eyes.

Azalea interrupted them when she sat down between them. Hermione gave out the food and watched them play and eat.

"Darling what is it" Harry asked worriedly as he noticed her not eating.

"Oh nothing" said Hermione before pushing a finger sandwich into her mouth and forcing it to slip down her tight throat.

"He's noticing. Oh God please…" Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry taking her hand. He knew something was wrong and he wanted her to know that he would be there for her. Besides he knew she would tell him when she was good and ready.

"Mommy I wanna go back in the water" said Azalea tapping Hermione's leg.

"I'm sorry honey, but you've just eaten and you must wait a few minutes first"

"Aw Mommy" whined Azalea.

"Tell you this, what if I said you could play in the sand until you can go back into the water?" said Harry.

"Yay" smile Azalea as she grabbed her pail and shovel and raced down near the waters edge singing happily. Hermione's eyes followed her. Harry gently squeezed her hand and her gaze shifted onto him. His velvet green eyes stared nervously into her soft brown ones.

"What?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Um…Hermione you know I love you and Azalea, so much" Harry began. Hermione nodded. "And that I hate being away from you and Azalea for long periods of time, considering that me playing quidditch does that." Hermione nodded then said

"I don't see where this is going"

"Just listen" Harry sighed then continued "How do you feel about me being home for the next three months or longer?"

There was silence then Hermione said after it had completely settled in "Three months or longer!"

Harry smiled widely then said "What do you think?"

"Why three months? Don't tell me that you're planning on quitting the team? Oh Harry but you love playing. Don't please" Hermione begged Harry. Harry shushed her then said

"Love, I'm not planning on quitting the team. Not that I wouldn't if I had to for you guys. I just want to be home more. I've already missed out on most of Azalea's life, like her first steps, her first words, and her first boo-boo. I want to be there for things like that. But what I miss most is you love. Sometimes so much it hurts."

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek in his firm hand. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to Azalea's singing.

Harry leaned forward and covered her lips with his. He could feel his blood begin to redirect itself back to his loins. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her nose then leaned back.

"What do you think Zalee will do?" Harry asked smiling, his heart considerably lighter. Just then something occurred to Hermione. No singing.

"Wait…shh…I don't hear singing" Hermione said. Harry's smile slid off of his face completely. Hermione's eyes darted up and down the sand.

"Merlin where is she!" Harry said standing to his feet.

"Azalea" Hermione screamed.

"Zalee" Harry echoed her.

"Look" said a witch as she pointed out to the water. That was when they saw it. Azalea's tiny arms splashing above the water. Both their hearts fell as they raced to the water. Before they were at the waters edge, a middle aged short man was already swimming out to Azalea. Harry was right behind him. Hermione stood a few feet into the water.

The man took a hold of Azalea_**'s**_ unconscious body and swam her to the shore. Hermione met him and they were soon joined by Harry, who raced to their set up and sped back to Azalea. The man had just placed her down and Harry said

"Retablir"

Nothing happened Azalea remained motionless. By this time Hermione was hysterical. She felt as if her heart was painfully disintegrating with every passing second. Harry tried the same spell and once again nothing happened.

The man pushed Harry aside and began performing CPR. After a few tries Azalea spat up water and opened her eyes. Before she could usher a word Hermione screamed as she and Harry grabbed her up into their arms. Hermione was kissing her all over her face and Harry rubbed his hand over her head and across her hair.

"Thank You" Hermione said to the man without looking at him. "I'm so happy. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here".

Harry told Hermione that he was going to take Azalea to the nearest Emergency booth to have her checked out. Hermione kissed Azalea one more time and she and Harry left.

"Thank you so mu…" she turned to the man and began thanking him when she realized who it was. She was looking into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. She could tell his eyes anywhere. So intense and cold looking. She recognized his eyes but on the other hand, his body looked nothing like Draco's. She figured that he probably used a transformation charm on himself.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione tried to ask calmly.

"I couldn't stay away" Draco stated plainly, "I had to see her (he paused and his frosty eyes tore into her warm ones) to see you."

"I told you that I would be in touch with you." Hermione stated.

"But you haven't" Draco said taking a step forward.

Hermione took a step back and said "You shouldn't have come."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Gods Draco, you're not making this easy for me" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Mione but I can't stop seeing you, seeing her. I just can't and I'm sorry but I can't." Draco said spilling himself out to her.

Hermione wanted to cry, to scream out in annoyance yet she wanted to grab him and kiss him and tell him she loved him. Instead she just stood there and stared. Harry came back with _**a**_ sleeping Azalea in his arms.

"Thanks again Mr.….." Harry smiled with a hand outstretched to Draco.

"It's Manchester and you're welcome" said Draco still staring at Hermione but shaking Harry_**'s**_ hand. There was a long and awkward silence. Harry took Hermione by the shoulder turned her and began to walk back to their set up.

"See you around" said Harry.

"Yeah…See you around" said Draco as her watched them pack and apparate away.

Later that night at Harry and Hermione's home….

Hermione stood in the main hallway. She was staring out of a nearby window but not taking notice to anything at all. She was thinking about the day's earlier events. She had to make him stay away. No matter how bad she wanted to go right then and be with him she couldn't. She was with and forever bound to Harry.

Harry spotted her from the living room and crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok" he asked.

Hermione turned her face half around and gave him a weary smile.

"Yeah" she said "Zalee asleep?"

"Yup" Harry whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe. His hand drifted to her lower back then he grabbed her fleshy behind. Hermione jumped around and said "Harry".

"Yes" he answered then said slyly "Soon you'll be saying that a little louder"

With that he kissed her and lifted her off of her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

By the time they opened the bedroom door Hermione was nearly naked and Harry's shirt was off exposing his hard earned perfect body. Harry threw Hermione onto the bed and whipped off his pants.

"Oh love, I've wanted you for so long" Harry growled into Hermione's ear.

He flipped Hermione onto all fours and guided himself into her. Gentleness was no where near Harry. He drove in and out of Hermione. He spanked her arse and flipped her onto her back. He lifted her off of the bed still loving her wildly.

He leaned her next to the wall near the vanity dresser. With one hand he threw all of Hermione's perfumes jewelry and brushes to the floor. He seated her onto the empty vanity. He had not yet left Hermione empty. He slammed himself harder into her. Her back was banged onto the mirror, her head, against the wall.

Harry pushed her legs wider and wider. Hermione rubbed a finger into her wetness and Harry watched. He didn't think it was possibly to become any harder but he did. He was as stiff as a nail. With one hand, he held open her legs and with the other he cupped and squeezed her soft breast, then her beady nipple.

Hermione continued rubbing herself. She took her hand up to Harry's mouth and he sucked off the sweetness of her. He wanted more. He wanted her to scream. Scream his name. He knew her spot and aimed for it. He hit the nail on the head with every thrust.

"Shit" breathed Hermione.

"Say my name" Grunted Harry. "Say my name" he said louder.

"OH FUUUUUUUUUCK" Hermione moaned loudly. She wanted to scream out Draco's name but she knew her oppressor was Harry. As their flesh bounced off of each other.

Hermione stuttered "H….HH…HA.."

Harry could feel himself beginning to come.

"Say my name" he growled and he continued to thrust.

"HARRY" she screamed as she climaxed "Oh, Gods Harry"

Harry felt satisfied and came way up inside Hermione.

The pair was quiet the only sound in the room, their light breathing. The mirror was fogged. Harry carried Hermione to the bed and this time he gently put her down.

He got into bed his erection barely there. He felt Hermione's naked arse resting upon it and her body resume slumber. He felt the damp sweat on Hermione's back. Hermione gave a shiver. Harry moved closer and smelt her hair. The smell of night jasmine and vanilla filled his lungs. When he exhaled he closed his eyes and thought himself into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Did you figure it out yet? Did you get it? If you guessed longer chapter then you are absolutely CORRECT! This chapter was specifically made for everyone who reviewed and told me to write longer chapters. I don't know if I should write longer chapters more often. It all depends on what you guys want. All you have to do is click on that button in the corner that says GO and review! Please! I really want to know what you think. Well until next chapter. Signing out.

Midnight Dreamer 06

ItS wIcKeD bUt I lOvE It!

BOGO kru


	9. Unbelievable and Unexpected rereposted

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back FINALLY! I'm am so sorry it took so long to update. It's just that my beta (TrInItIsPeLl) and I have been so busy the last few months with our final exams. Thank goodness schools closed. I can't wait to continue updating this story considering I have writers block for my other story Sweetest Goodbye. (to all my readers I'm working on it… really I am).

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I hope you like this one. It's not as long but I'm going to try writing longer chapters. K. The song exerts belong to Avril Lavigne and are from her song "Why". I hope to update this story faster considering that I have absolutely nothing to do this summer!

I am so sorry about the first and second posting with the bold letters. I tried to de-bold it but for some strange reason it's not working. I hope this time it works. If it doesn't I am extremely sorry about the distraction and I promise it won't be in the next chapter I post.

I know you're thinking. Why don't I stop babbling and get on with it. Well okay then Here's

Chapter 9: Unbelievable and Unexpected

His eyelids were heavy and his breath smelled of firewhisky and gin. He was drunk….again and for the fifth time this week. He had just apparated into his home from a nearby bar.

He stumbled across the lightless room, through piles of garbage, to get to his music box. He turned it on and sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata erupted from its speakers.

"AAAH" he sighed loudly "Great man he was…A genius on the piano"

Crossing the room to the pantry and poured himself a drink, spilling half the bottle's onto the counter. He rounded the counter and staggered to corner of the room where there stood a dusty piano. He slipped his wand out and silenced the music box. He blinked quickly and raised his hands to the keys.

He hesitated then let his hands drift across the long unused keys and his heart belt out long felt words.

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

Meanwhile across town…………………

Hermione stood in the doorway of her backdoor and she looked out at the ongoing party. Everyone was there. Ron, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and other friends who they had met along the way all mingled around the large landscaped backyard.

Then her eyes held onto Harry, his emerald eyes glistened and sent rays across his already glowing face. Hermione gave a small smile as she saw Harry chuckle at one of Lavenders jokes. Her stomach did an unusual but familiar flop. She shook it off and began walking over to Harry and Lavender.

Harry had just looked over and his eyes latched onto Hermione's body. She wore a tight red halter top dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Hey" she said as she stood next to Harry who took her hand into his.

"Lo Hermione, long time no see" said Lavender "I missed hanging out with you guys"

"Yeah me too. I really miss when we used to……" said Hermione before she began giggling girlishly.

"I…know" said Lavender between laughs.

"Heeeeeeey!" said Harry remembering their scandalous Hogwarts years. "I don't think I would like that"

Lavender leaned forward and playfully punched him in the stomach.

Just then a waiter came and asked "Wine? Alize? Vodka?"

"Sure" said Lavender as she reached for the wine.

Harry smirked and he grabbed a glass of vodka. He turned to Hermione and asked "What will my lovely wife have?"

Hermione wanted the Alize but something in her stomach told her otherwise. She shook her head and said "I'll just have some of Harry's vodka".

"Ooooh" said Lavender jokingly " You could always hold your liquor Hermione"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then allowed them to scroll across the yard.

Harry had taken a mouthful of vodka from him glass when Hermione reached for it. Harry gave it to her unconsciously as he and Lavender continued their conversation. Hermione raised the glass to her lips then froze.

Hermione yanked her hand out of Harry's and slapped it over her mouth while the glass in the other fell and shattered. Hermione went racing top speed to the bathroom.

"Hermione what's wrong" shouted Harry as he sped after her.

Hermione found slight relief when she saw the empty bathroom. She ran inside and locked the door. She had just done this when she spun around and vomited into the toilet. A milisecond later Harry was on the other side of the door knocking softly as he listened to his wife throwing up.

"What's wrong love. Open the door".

Hermione sat on the floor after she felt as if she was completely dried out and thought to herself

"What is wrong with me? I haven't vomited like this since…."

On the next side of the door…..

People were gathering in worry.

"Is she gonna be okay mate" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry as an extremely awful feeling crept over him. He had to do something.

Hermione lay on her side on the bathroom floor with a little white stick in her hand.

"I can't believe it, I'm…." She closed her eyes at the thought and curled into a tiny ball and allowed the chill from the tiles to penetrate her body.

Harry knocked again then said "Hermione, If you don't answer me I'm coming in" He closed his eyes and waited for an answer he did not receive.

"That's it I'm coming in" he muttered.

He stepped back a bit from the door, took his wand out and before he could utter Alohamora properly the door swung open.

A/N: Told ya not very long but hey its something. Lol. Please review. I love everyone you give me good or bad. Flames are welcome. Until next chapter,

Midnight Dreamer 06

BOGO

ItS wIcKeD bUt I lOvE It!


End file.
